


In Gratitude

by Dreamin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Hermione saves Snape but he's not exactly grateful.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fix-it fic for the canon death that hit me the hardest.

_She ran down the corridor, her feet hitting the stone floor hard. After shouting the password at the statue (“Eye of newt!”), she ran into the headmaster’s office. The phoenix shouldn’t have been there, but there he was, preening as he sat on the back of the headmaster’s chair._

_Hermione approached him slowly. “Fawkes,” she said softly, “you know why I’m here. I need your help. **He** needs your help. Please, you’re the only one who can save him.” She reached out a shaking hand to lightly stroke his head._

_Fawkes looked up at her, gave her a slow blink, then tears started to stream out of his eyes. She barely had time to get the vial open and hold it under his head. The small vial was filled in no time._

_“Thank you, Fawkes,” she whispered._

_The phoenix nodded._

Hermione woke up in the tent she shared with Harry, wondering what the heck that was about.

* * *

War was coming, it crouched at the edge of school grounds. A feeling of déjà vu hit her and she started running towards Snape’s office.

* * *

Hermione watched in horror through the window as the snake’s fangs punctured Snape’s neck. He screamed in agony and she felt a sympathetic pain in her chest, her hand clutching the vial of phoenix tears tightly. As soon as the snake slithered away, she ran into the room. Snape lay on the floor, not breathing.

“No, no, no,” she murmured, almost like a prayer, though she had never been a religious person. Opening the vial, she poured half of the pearly liquid on the wound, where it hissed, then forced the rest down Snape’s throat.

She held her breath until she saw Snape’s chest rise and fall then she let out a relieved sigh. After a moment, he woke up. When his glassy eyes focused on her, he frowned in confusion.

“Miss Granger?”


	2. Chapter One

On the first anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione found herself wandering the empty corridors of the school. The ceremony was over and classes had resumed. There was no real reason for her to stay, but she found she didn’t want to return to London just yet.

“I really should deduct ten points from Gryffindor,” came the deep, familiar, and, she realized, wanted voice from behind her.

Taking a deep breath to settle her sudden nerves, she slowly turned around.

Snape stood with his arms crossed, looking down his nose at her. “Miss Granger.”

She straightened to her full height, though he still towered over her. “Headmaster.” _I will not let him intimidate me, I’m no longer a student._

“The rest of the guests left hours ago yet here you are, making a nuisance of yourself.”

“By walking around quietly?” she asked, incredulous. “Exactly who am I bothering?”

“Everyone.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Everyone … or just you?” She moved closer to him then lowered her voice. “I believe there is a matter of a debt between us.”

He glared down his rather large nose at her then turned and started walking back the way he came, his robes billowing behind him. “Come with me.”

_Overdramatic, overgrown bat._ Still, she followed him.

Once they reached the statue guarding his office, he barked the password (“Toe of frog!”) at it then led her into the office.

“I’d offer you tea but you’re not staying that long,” he muttered then leaned against his desk, his dark eyes on her. “There is no debt between us,” he said firmly.

She stared at him. “Have you forgotten that I saved your life a year ago today?”

“I have not forgotten, but I refuse to be in another’s debt again.” His glare would have quailed a weaker person, but she was a Gryffindor.

“Denying a life debt won’t make it go away.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

His eyes momentarily strayed to her chest then they met her eyes again. “Until today, you were content to stay in London, while I remain here. As I am unlikely to ever see you again, Miss Granger, the life debt can be safely ignored.”

She approached him until they were an arm’s length apart. “Until and unless the debt is paid, we have a bond, whether you like it or not.”

“Rest assured, I do not like it.”

“That’s obvious.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying you do?”

“No, why would I want a man who was especially nasty to myself and my friends the entire time I was here to be in my debt? But I cannot ignore the fact that I saved your life, and neither can you. If nothing else, I want to make sure your life was worth saving.” She took a moment to look at him, truly look at him, and she didn’t like what she saw. “You look terrible.”

Snape sneered. “Ah, yes, the bluntness that Gryffindors mistake for tact, I wondered where it had gotten to.”

“When was the last time you had eight hours of sleep?” she asked gently. “Or a decent meal?”

With the dark circles under his eyes, the thinness of his face, and the pallor of his skin, he looked more like one of the castle’s ghosts than a living resident. Severus rolled his eyes. “My daily habits are none of your concern.”

“We’re not friends-”

“Obviously.”

“But I’m still concerned about your welfare.”

“I’m not another cause-du-jour for you to take up.”

“That’s funny, I’m starting to think that you are.” She turned to leave.

“You’re leaving after a declaration like that?” It was his turn to be incredulous.

Hermione grinned at him. “I’m just heading back to London to pack a bag and tell my boss I need a fortnight off. That should be more than enough to see you back in good habits.”

He straightened to his full height then looked down his nose at her once more. “I am in no need of a nurse, or a mother.”

Once again, she refused to be intimidated. “You’re in need of something. Some wizards simply are incapable of taking care of themselves.”

“And some witches simply are incapable of minding their own business.”

She grinned again. “Good thing for you I’m one of them.” She left, chuckling to herself.

As soon as she was gone, Severus dropped onto the sofa, one hand to his forehead. _Of all the foolish- It would be Granger who decided I’m worth “saving.” Having her underfoot for an entire fortnight is going to be my own personal hell._

His unhelpful mind conjured an image of Hermione bent over his desk, her skirt up around her waist as he took her from behind. She had grown into a lovely young woman and his libido and imagination were taking full advantage of the image she had presented. He felt himself getting hard and he cursed Hermione for being all too lovely and available, himself for being weak and lonely, and Fate for putting her in his damn path.

As soon as Hermione apparated into her sitting room, she flopped onto the sofa. Snape’s black velvet voice calling her “Miss Granger” once again had her hormones surging like she was still a damn schoolgirl. _Admit it, you fancied him,_ a voice in her head teased.

_Yes, but that was years ago. I’m not a silly schoolgirl anymore._

_No, you’re a grown woman who’s old enough to do something about it._

_Please, Severus Snape has no interest in me or anyone else._

_Then why was he ogling your breasts?_

That she didn’t have an answer for and it gave her hope. _Maybe I can finally do something about this ridiculous crush._ She’d tried dating but none of her boyfriends worked out. They either had no chemistry or weren’t intellectually compatible. Somehow, she knew neither of those things would be a problem with Snape.


End file.
